One And Only
by AleciaHeyachele
Summary: Rachel regresa a Lima luego de haberse ido con sus padres biológicos un año a Nueva York. ¿Cómo será su primer año en el McKinley? ¿Cuál es la verdadera causa de su repentina partida? Pezberry Sisters. Puckleberry, Fuinn y Brittana Pairing. Faberritana y HummelBerry Friendship. Rating M por futuros capítulos.


**¡Muy bien! Sé que es extraño leer una historia mía que no sea de Faberry, pero en lo personal Puckleberry es otra pareja que adoro. **

**Algunas cosas que quiero aclarar:**

**Rachel no es hija de ninguno de los Berry, biológicamente hablando. Ellos la adoptan, la adopción es abierta y tiene relación con Shelby y su padre biológico.**

**Es Rachel Cheerio.**

**¡Nunca ocurrió nada entre Quinn y Puck! Es decir, no hay Beth.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A New Cheerio.<strong>

– ¡Rachel, apúrate! – escuchó a su hermana gritarle desde el piso inferior de la casa. La pequeña diva rodó sus ojos y se limitó a dar unos últimos toques a su maquillaje y su cabello.

Una vez lista se vio en el espejo, llevaba una falda negra junto con una camisa algo suelta del mismo color de la falda, tenía una chaqueta blanca de manga larga y se colocó unos tacones. Su cabello liso caía sobre sus hombros y su maquillaje era sencillo, tomó su bolso y se dirigió al piso inferior, donde los otros miembros de la Familia Berry la esperaban. La familia se conformaba por cuatro personas, los padres, Leroy e Hiram, quienes eran médicos, su hermana Santana, quien sólo le llevaba un año, y ella.

Lo cierto es que ella y Santana eran adoptadas. Los Berry adoptaron primero a Rachel cuando era una recién nacida, acordaron una adopción abierta, por lo que la diva tenía relación con sus padres biológicos, Shelby e Ethan. Santana llegó dos años después, cuando la latina tenía unos tres años de edad, el gobierno les dio la custodia a los Berry, desde entonces Santana vive con ellos.

Santana toda su vida había sido protectora sobre la diva. Cuando eran niñas siempre molestaban a su hermanita y por lo mismo Santana se metió en problemas más de una vez. Pero poco le importo, ya que sabía que tenía toda la razón de golpear a los niños y niñas que hacían llorar a Rachel.

Por lo mismo, cuando Rachel decidió mudarse un año a Nueva York con sus padres biológicos para estudiar su primer año en la secundaria, el no poder estar ahí y protegerla fue una tortura, por suerte ya la diva había vuelto y empezaría su segundo año.

Cuando Santana vio a su hermana aparecer con la falda, que en su opinión era muy corta, la miró con el ceño fruncido. Si bien estaba agradecida conque Rachel había dejado la época de los sweaters de animales, medias hasta la rodilla y todo aquel estilo nerd de mal gusto que usó en su primero año de secundaria cuando vivía en Nueva York, y el cual fue motivo de que aquel año fuese un asco entre burlas y bromas pesadas, no le gustaba verla con faldas.

La familia se sentó a desayunar mientras hablaban de cómo transcurriría el día, Santana iría con ella, y la diva debería esperarla cuando la audición para las Cheerios terminase, ya que Santana al ser capitana debía estar presente. Por su parte, Leroy e Hiram tenían guardia en el hospital en la noche, así que las hermanas se quedarían solas en casa hasta el día siguiente.

–Ya es hora de irnos, enana– habló Santana cuando vio el reloj, rodando sus ojos ante el apodo, Rachel se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, acción que fue imitada por la latina antes de dirigirse al auto.

Al principio el camino hacia el instituto fue silencioso, pero cuando Santana apagó la música, Rachel la miró alzando una ceja.

–Sólo quiero advertirte de algunas cosas, acá o eres popular o mejor que pases desapercibida, los perdedores reciben Slushies, pero no te preocupes, tú no estarás en la lista.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no estaré? – preguntó la diva, mientras Santana entraba al estacionamiento.

–Eres la hermana de la capitana de las Cheerios, y bueno, Quinn y Brittany tampoco dejarán que entres a esa lista– explicó tranquila– además, mejorase tu vestuario– Rachel simplemente asintió.

Mientras bajaba del auto miró al edificio por un momento. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero confiaba en las palabras de su hermana. Las chicas se dirigieron al interior del edificio siendo el blanco de todas las miradas y murmullos que comenzaron. Luego de recoger sus horarios y números de casilleros sonrieron complacidas de que estaban en el mismo pasillo. En el camino se vieron interrumpidas con Brittany y Quinn.

– ¡Rachie! – Sin pensarlo dos veces, Brittany estrechó a Rachel entre sus brazos, mientras que soltaba pequeñas risas- ¡Vas a estudiar acá! ¡Eso es genial! ¡No sabes la falta que nos hiciste cuando hacíamos las pijamadas! – se quejó haciendo un puchero, ganándose una dulce sonrisa por parte de Rachel.

–Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarnos por tanto tiempo, Berry– pidió Quinn, abrazando esta vez a Rachel, quien soltó una risita.

–Vale, no se preocupen, no volveré a irme, a pesar de lo muchísimo que disfruté con mis padres, las extrañé demasiado– les dijo con una suave sonrisa.

– ¡Abrazo! – chilló Brittany, causando que todas soltasen una risa antes de abrazarse.

Cuando la campana sonó las chicas se miraron y acordaron en verse en el almuerzo, todas eran mayores que Rachel por un año, pero le indicaron cómo llegar a aula que debía ir para su clase. Para Rachel fue todo normal hasta que tuvo su hora libre, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto se topó con el listado para audición para las Cheerios. Rachel siempre había sido muy atlética y buena en el baile, tal vez no tanto como su hermana, pero aun así era muy buena. Tomó la pluma y anotó su nombre.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo fue a la cafetería, donde tomó una bandeja y compró una ensalada y un agua, buscó con la mirada y notó a su hermana y sus amigas, sin pensarlo fue hasta donde ellas. Cuando se sentó junto a las chicas, unos chicos hicieron acto de presencia, todos llevaban su chaqueta que indicaba que eran parte del equipo de fútbol, además de que también se sentaron algunas porristas.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludó Brittany con su característico entusiasmo.

–Hey Brittany– respondieron los demás. Rachel sintió las miradas de todos y alzó su vista de su teléfono, para mirarles con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Qué? – fue directa.

–Eres la chica nueva– comenzó a decir una de las porristas– ¿Quién te dijo que podías sentarte acá?

–Yo le dije– el tono de voz de Santana sonaba firme y molesta, haciendo que todos menos Quinn, Brittany y Rachel se pusiesen nerviosos.

– ¿Por qué, López? Ella es la chica nueva, no debería estar acá– continuó la misma chica.

–Porque es mi hermana menor, idiota, y si me da la gana de invitar a alguien a comer con nosotros te callas, a menos que quieras quedar fuera de las Cheerios, Melissa– Santana se paró y miró a todos los chicos a lo largo de la mesa– y quiero dejarles bien en claro, llego a ver una sola gota de un Slushie sobre ella están muertos– todos asintieron aterrados y Rachel les dio una mirada de suficiencia.

Rachel se limitó a seguir hablando por mensajes con sus pocos amigos de Nueva York, no prestó mucha atención a las miradas de todos ellos, cuando sonó la campana fue a su última clase del día.

Cuando el día escolar finalizó ella se limitó a ir a su casillero donde tenía un conjunto deportivo, fue hacia los vestidores y se cambió. Se miró en el espejo mientras se agarraba una coleta. Estaba lista para ir a la prueba de las Cheerios.

La diva fue hacia el gimnasio y notó a varias chicas con expresiones aterradas, comiéndose las uñas y tratando de repetir sus rutinas. Rachel se limitó a quedarse tranquila, había visto a su hermana practicar rutinas para mostrárselas a la entrenadora, rutinas que Rachel se ofreció a ayudarle a crear.

Los nombres iban pasando y salían chicas llorando. Eso si la puso un poco nerviosa, según su hermana le había contado en la sus llamadas cuando ella vivía en Nueva York, la entrenadora Sylvester era la profesora más temida en todo el McKinley.

_Tranquila Rach, todo irá bien, eres increíble, tú puedes, te sabes la coreografía_, se repetía así misma una y otra vez.

–Rachel Berry– escuchó que la llamaban.

Tomando una respiración profunda entró al gimnasio, encontrándose con la mirada confundida de su hermana, Quinn y Brittany, además de la examinadora de Sue Sylvester.

–Muéstrame lo que tienes– fue lo único que dijo la entrenadora.

Rachel se acomodó en el medio de la pista para comenzar a llevar acabo la rutina que Santana había estado haciendo. Se movió al ritmo de la música, hizo saltos y piruetas, para terminar en un Split, con la espalda recta, su cabeza en alto y sus manos en la cintura, mostrando una mirada de seguridad.

Se encontró bajo la mirada atónita del equipo de porristas, una sonrisa orgullosa de su hermana y sus amigas, además de una de suficiencia por parte de la entrenadora.

–Bueno, ya tenemos a la miembro que nos faltaba, bienvenida al equipo Berry, ve a mi oficina en un rato para entregarte tu uniforme– informó la entrenadora, para levantarse e irse del gimnasio.

Rachel se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba su hermana, quien la abrazó con una amplia sonrisa, las siguientes fueron Quinn y Brittany, esta última pegaba saltitos y no paraba de decir lo genial que era el que todas fuesen porristas.

**P&R**

Al día siguiente Rachel Berry entró junto a su hermana y sus amigas, todas portaban orgullosamente el uniforme de las Cheerios.

Ese día comenzó normal, pero no fue hasta que en su hora libre, mientras se dirigía a las gradas para repasar unos apuntes por si les hacían preguntas, que todo dio un giro de 180°.

En el camino a las gradas estaba distraída con su teléfono cuando chocó con alguien, cuando alzó la vista para disculparse su mirada se fijó en esos ojos avellana que ella conocía muy bien. El chico del peinado mohicano se quedó sorprendido al verla, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Rachel abrazó sus libros contra su pecho para correr lejos de él y los dolorosos recuerdos.


End file.
